


Time After Time (A Joe Trohman Fic)

by pebbles403



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Feels, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragic Romance, getting it right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: What happens when every time you meet your soulmate, you are never able to be together? This is a story of reincarnation and soulmates. (I'm so bad at summaries)





	1. Greece 432 B.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Some vocabulary words that you will need to know for this:
> 
> iereía-priestess  
> Kýrie-sir  
> ómorfo-beautiful one  
> Kaliméra-Good morning  
> pórni-prostitute  
> Patéras-Father  
> agápi mou-my love

Pandora walked toward the temple shakily. She was set to begin her training as a priestess for the goddess Demeter. She had not had a marriage petition in over a year, and as such, her father thought it best that she find something to take up her days. He had always been a kind man to her, his only daughter out of eight children. Her mother had died when she was only 3, and her father had been devastated. He had spoiled Pandora every day since then. She was the family's last link to her dearly departed mother, and as such, she was allowed to do anything she wished. That was something that was frowned upon in their society. They had taught her to read, write, play music, and she was even allowed to speak freely at home. They all called her lígo polýtimon líthon, or little gemstone because she shone like a diamond.

She had never wanted for anything until she had turned 15. As an eligible Greek woman, she had begun to get petitions for marriage, but her father always found one reason or another for her to not be married off to any of the potential husbands, and as such, he turned them all away. Her 16th year had not been any better. Her brothers had sent all of her potential mates away that year. They seemed to be against the idea of her marrying anyone. That was the year that her father fell ill, and she did the proper thing and nursed him back to health. She still kept her dreams of finding a husband like all of her friends had, though. They had all been married off the prior year and had started their families. Oh, how she longed for children. She longed for a husband. She longed for something more, so when this year had come, she had hoped for the best. That is until she realized that she was not getting any petitions this time around. Her father and brothers had made sure that no one would want her. She had moped around the house, a hollow shell of her former self until her father had had enough. He spoke to the priestesses of the temple and now here she was, the day that would start her new life. She now had a purpose, and it scared her more than anything.

She looked around at the white pillars at the entrance of the temple in awe. They looked so ethereal. She had always been a faithful follower of Demeter, so she did find a sort of odd comfort entering the temple. Her senses went into overload as the fragrant smell of burning herbs hit her nostrils hard. It wasn't an altogether unpleasant smell, just very strong. Pandora was ushered into a small hallway where she was to wash thoroughly and dress in the rich purple robes that had been laid out for her. Once she had readied herself, her training officially began.

In the weeks that followed, Pandora learned all that she could about her new role as a priestess. To be completely honest, she loved serving Demeter. She was allowed to go home every day if she chose to, she had been able to make friends, and she had even been able to stop grieving about being 'unmarriageable'. Her marriage problems had disappeared, until the day that she met Castor Katsaros. He was such a beautiful man. His skin was a rich golden color, he had the clearest blue eyes and the most beautiful wavy hair. She was immediately smitten with him.

The day that she met Castor was like every other day. She had finished her duties at the temple and was headed along the path toward her home. She walked by the temple of Dionysus as usual on her way home, but she did not see the young man who exited in such a rush that he knocked into Pandora, sending her into the dirt and stones along the path.

"Pardon me iereía! I did not see where I was going." He said as he helped her up.

"No no, Kýrie, the fault is all mine. I should have been watching where I walk."

"No matter who's fault it was, I am truly sorry ómorfo."

She blushed profusely at his terminology. No man had ever called her ómorfo before. "Well, then we are equally sorry Kýrie. I am simply on my way home. I must be going."

"Of course! May we meet again iereía."

She nodded politely and turned back toward her home. As she continued to walk, all she could think about were that man's striking eyes. She had never seen such a shade of blue. She wondered what his name was. She supposed that she shouldn't linger on it too much. She would probably never see him again. Little did she know that he would make such an impact on her life in the coming months.

The next day, as she walked to the temple, she saw the very same man standing at the fork in the road. It seemed as though he was waiting for her, because as soon as he saw her, his eyes lit up like the morning sun. He smiled at her widely.

"Kaliméra iéreia! On your way to the temple?"

"Kaliméra Kýrie. Yes, I am, and how about you? Where are you going?"

"I am also headed to temple."

"Are you a priest at the temple of Dionysus?"

"I am. My mother and father insisted."

"And why would they force you into the life of a priest?"

"Father believed that I was wasting my life away. I chose to not petition for a wife. He was very upset about it of course, as was mother."

"May I ask why? As a healthy Greek man, you get so many freedoms. Why would he be upset about you choosing to not have a wife?"

"My younger brothers have all married. I never wanted a wife that would kowtow to me. I would much rather have a wife who thinks for herself, and that would only ever happen if I were to marry a pórni."

Pandora chuckled at him. "Pórni do not marry. It sounds like you might as well marry a donkey."

He turned slightly red at her insinuation. "Well then, tell me your story iéreia. Why are you not married? You are most certainly beautiful, and you seem very nice. You are intelligent. Why do you not have a husband?"

"How do you know that I am unmarried?"

He leaned close to her. "Because if you were my wife, you would be at home, being treated like a vasílissa."

She blushed a deep shade of red. "You are very forward Kýrie."

"Please, call me Castor."

"Very well, Castor."

"And your name iéreia?"

"Pandora."

"A beautiful name to go along with a beautiful face."

"If my father and brothers could hear you right now, they would castrate you."

"I would live as a eunuch for the rest of my days if only you would continue to speak to me."

"You are only speaking of my beauty Kýrie. You know nothing of me aside from that."

"I want to know you iéreia. You are a fascinating woman. Would you like to meet me beneath the fig tree between the temples for the midday meal?"

"I will think on it, for now, you and I must part ways."

He gazed into her eyes. "I will not breathe until we meet again Pandora."

"That I doubt Castor, but it is a nice gesture."

He smiled brightly as he entered the temple. Pandora just shook her head as she continued down the path. Once she was inside the temple, she couldn't keep her mind off of him. He was handsome and very intelligent, and he wanted a wife that matched him in every way. It was very odd that he wanted a strong-willed and outspoken woman. That kind of behavior was heavily frowned-upon. Being raised by her father and brothers had made her a very headstrong woman, but she knew when to hold her tongue. She may have been headstrong, but she was not stupid. She only spoke out at home. She could out-debate her brothers, and that alone gave her father joy. She was truly spoiled.

Soon enough, midday came, and Pandora took her small satchel outside to the fig tree that grew between the two temples. Castor was already seated beneath it. She did not understand why he had asked her to dine with him. Men were to always eat first while the women ate after. Unless of course, you came from a very rich household with a large house, then you just ate separately. Her father and brothers had kept this tradition, and Pandora had never eaten with a man. She stood to the side of Castor, afraid to sit beside him.

"You are allowed to sit you know."

"Castor, you now that women and men dine separately!" She scolded him.

He smiled warmly. "Not in my household. We have always had communal meals. My family is very different. I see the spark of independence in you."

Pandora sat and opened her satchel and took out some olives and cheese. She looked at Castor again warily before she slowly began to eat.

"You never answered my question earlier ómorfo."

"And which question is that Kýrie?"

"Why are you not married?"

"The last two years my father and brothers have chased away any petitioners. I'm now 'unmarriageable'. I believe they do not wish for me to get married."

"What about your petitioners this year?"

She looked to the ground. "There were none. No one wants me anymore. The only reason that I was sent to the temple was to stop me from moping around. I had dreams and desires, and it has all been taken away from me. Now I am a priestess instead of a wife and mother."

"Why would they turn away your petitioners?"

"I think I remind them too much of my mother. Father was deeply in love with her, but she died when I was 3. They have raised me without a female hand for years. Somedays I feel like I'm just a substitute for her. They award me so much privilege at home."

"I knew I saw a spark of independence in you Pandora. I take it that you are very well educated?"

"Oh yes! Everything my brothers have learned has been taught to me as well. I do know of course that I should not speak out of turn, but at home, when there are no guests, I do." She giggled.

"You are truly special ómorfo."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are beautiful."

"You are very direct Kýrie."

"Please call me Castor. You do not have to be so formal with me."

"My apologies. I am just so accustomed to holding my tongue in public."

"It is only you and I here, so you need not worry about those formalities."

She smiled at him and he suddenly stood up and scaled the fig tree where they sat. When he climbed back down, he had four ripe figs in his hand. He handed two of them to Pandora and took the other two for himself. She graciously accepted the fruit and they sat in comfortable silence as they ate. She still was not sure about this boy, but his sincerity had her hooked.

Months went by and Castor met Pandora every morning at the fork to walk her to the temple, and he met her at the fig tree midday and in the evening, for their meal and walk home. She enjoyed his company greatly. He never made her feel like she had to be a demure woman and that alone made her happy. One day when she made it home, though, everything changed. As soon as she was inside her home, she was surrounded by her father and her brothers.

"Is something wrong?" She asked gingerly.

"Of course there is Pandora!" Her father yelled.

"We have been hearing whispers about you spending a lot of time alone with Castor Katsaros!" Her eldest brother Atreus shouted.

"And now father has received a petition for your hand from him!" Her brother Korax interjected.

"He-he petitioned for me?" She asked, hope written across her face.

"Yes! Pandora, I thought we had taught you better! You walk around with him and even dine with him as if you are his equal! What have you been thinking?"

"Honestly Minos, I have been enjoying his company. He is the one who treats me as his equal."

"It matters not! You will no longer be seen with him!"

"Lysis, you cannot make me ignore him!"

"We can and we will!"

"What of the petition then Priam?"

Her father cut them all off. "You will not be marrying him!"

"Patéras, please, why do you keep sending away petitioners? Why do you wish me to die alone? Why will you not allow me to be married, to have children, to be with the man that I love?" She clapped her hand over her mouth quickly. She had said too much.

"You have spoken out of turn for the last time. We have allowed you to bring shame to our family name. You will not see the Katsaros boy again and that is final!" Her father and brothers all turned and left the room one by one. Pandora retreated to her room and cried, sobs leaving her mouth unmuffled.

The next day, Castor was not at their usual meeting place waiting for her. It saddened her, but she tried to clear her head of the venomous words that her father and brothers had spoken to her. Surely they couldn't have meant their idle threats. She couldn't stand thinking about it all, so she just prayed. She prayed and prayed and when she got to the temple, she burnt offerings to Demeter and prayed more.

The weeks went by and Pandora still had not heard from Castor. Her heart was heavy as she feared that her brothers had killed him. No, they couldn't have. They were law abiding Greek men. They couldn't have murdered another Greek citizen. Maybe there was another reason that she hadn't seen Castor. He consumed her thoughts. She had stopped eating, claiming religious fasting. She drank only the barest amount of water and wine, and when she was home, she secluded herself away so that she wouldn't have to see or speak to her family. She was wasting away before their eyes and they didn't even care.

Soon enough, she refused to go home. She stayed at the temple, sleeping in the doorway each night and rising with the morning sun each day. Regular patrons had begun to worry about her. Even the men worried! After a while, she began to eat again, but only enough to keep herself alive. She had given up all hope of ever seeing Castor again until one day, during a harvest festival. There was a large parade that day and she was part of the procession. She saw him, standing off to the side of the street. She wanted more than anything to run to him and fall to his feet, but she had her duties as a priestess to attend to. She tried to keep her eye on him, but the crowd had grown too dense and she lost sight of him. She hung her head in defeat as she and all of the others from the temple prepared to return. Suddenly, she was pulled into an alley, someone's hand covering her mouth. She instantly stopped struggling when she heard a familiar voice.

"Shhhhhh. Pandora, my ómorfo, calm down please!"

She turned to face her captor and lunged into his arms. "Castor! I thought I would never see you again!"

"And I you. I am truly sorry that I have not met you for so long. Your father and brothers have been keeping an eye on me so that I could not see you. I have missed you so much."

"I wish I knew why they were doing this. What have they said to you agápi mou?"

"They threatened my parents lives. I would not have minded putting my life on the line, but I cannot let my parents be in danger."

"I understand. I have been so worried about you Castor. I-I just-"

"Shhhhh. I am here now Pandora."

"I cannot go on without you agápi mou."

"And I would never ask you to."

"You have a plan?"

"Yes, I do."

"Whatever you ask of me I will do Castor."

He smiled and tipped her head up, gently pressing his lips to hers. "Meet me behind the temples after sundown and we will run away together. We will run so far away that no one will ever find us."

"Okay. I must get back to the temple before anyone notices my absence. I love you, Castor."

"And I love you my ómorfo. Remember, behind the temples after sundown."

She nodded and he kissed her again, leaving her standing alone in the alley. She quickly straightened her robes and made her way back to the temple. She gathered her few possessions and stuffed them into her satchel. There would be no stopping her now. She and Castor were going to be together and nothing her father or brothers could do would stop them.

The sun had been down for hours now, and Pandora was still waiting for Castor. She was worried, but she had faith in him, so she continued to wait. Her eyelids drooped and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep. When she awoke hours later, the sun had begun to rise. She stood up and looked around. There was still no sign of Castor. Perhaps she had just dreamed the encounter with him. It felt so real. She sighed dejectedly and went back to the temple. She was surprised to see her father and brothers inside. They all looked at her with somber expressions.

"Pandora my darling, we found this on the road to the temple." Her father said as he held up a torn and bloody garment. She recognized it immediately as one of Castor's robes. They cry of anguish that escaped her lips was heard all the way over to the temple of Dionysus.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Pandora lived as a shadow of her former self. She only ate enough to survive. She had given up on life to an extent. She still had her duties at the temple and she couldn't very well shirk them, but she just couldn't live a full life knowing that she would never see her beloved Castor again. It wasn't until she fell deathly ill at the age of 37 that she heard anything about Castor.

Her brothers were all around her bed, refusing to leave her side. They all looked at her, guilt showing on each of their faces. They knew that she deserved to know what had truly happened to Castor.

"Pandora, we have a confession to make to you."

"What is it Priam?" She asked weakly.

"Castor is not dead. The day that he was going to meet you behind the temple, we knocked him unconscious on his way to you and we took him to a slave trader and sold him. He is in Athens right now as we speak."

Her eyes widened and filled with fire. "How could you?"

"We wanted you to stay with father. He wouldn't have lived as long as he did without you to take care of him. So when Minos overheard you two talking in the alley, we devised the plan to keep him away for good. We were being selfish and we are truly sorry for all of the heartache we have caused you Pandora."

"I hate you all. I will never forgive you for this!"

"We are sorry Pandora."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me Atreus. Leave me be. I would rather die alone than be near any of you any longer. You ruined my chance at happiness."

"But-"

"GET OUT!"

They all jumped at her harsh tone, but they did as she asked and quietly left her room. She was furious. How dare they falsely sell her beloved Castor into slavery! He had done no wrong. He had only loved her. She began to weep. Violent sobs shook her entire body. Happiness had been right in front of her and her brothers had ruined it. She would never see Castor again and now the thought of that was even more unbearable. He had been alive all this time and now she was going to die. She had held the hope that she would see him in the afterlife, but now she was not so sure.

She cried for days, sobbing and tearing at her clothes. She refused to eat at all. Nothing her brothers said or did could make her feel any better. They knew her time was short. On her last day on earth, they all filed into her room, looking to speak with her.

"I've told you all, your apologies mean nothing to me. I do not wish to see any of you!"

"Will you see me then ómorfo?"

She rolled onto her back and saw Castor standing in her room. She tried to sit up, but he was by her bedside in a moment. "Do not exert yourself agápi mou. I am here."

She looked into the blue eyes that had captivated her twenty years prior. "But, how? I-I never thought that I would see you again."

"Your brothers bought me from my master and set me free. Thinking about you is the only thing that has kept me from going crazy. I love you so much my ómorfo."

"I am not long for this world Castor. Will you stay with me as I pass into the afterlife?"

"Of course I will my dearest Pandora. I will never leave your side again." He said thickly, tears in his eyes.

She smiled as he climbed into her bed and pulled her into his chest. She finally had a small amount of happiness. It was a bittersweet moment of course, but she could at least die knowing that Castor still loved her. She felt herself slipping away from this life, her loves arms around her tightly as he whispered words of love and comfort into her ear.


	2. China 214 B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary words for this chapter include:
> 
> Bazi - the four pillars of birth time.  
> Fùqīn - father  
> Mǔqīn - mother  
> Shǎ háizi - silly boy  
> Xiānshēng - sir  
> Mì táng - honey  
> Gāo yīgè - tall one  
> Èmó de nǚrén - devil woman

Liu Gao paced around his family home in anticipation. He had been to the matchmaker earlier in the week and had her propose to the youngest daughter of the Chang household. He had waited to begin the process of finding a bride for two years and the matchmaker was unhappy about it. She had chastised him for over an hour when he had finally gone to her. She reminded him over and over that his brothers had all been matched and married off at 'the proper time'.

It wasn't that Liu Gao had not wanted to get married, he was just a very shy gentleman. He was a bit of a dreamer, who would have much rather married for love, but that simply wasn't done. He did not want a loveless marriage like his eldest brother Liu Chen had. Oh, how Liu Chen hated his wife. Their Bazi had been perfectly aligned, but that had not been enough because they were horrible matches.

Liu Chen's marriage was not the only unhappy one in the village, the majority of matches had led to many loveless unions. Liu Gao had simply not wanted that for himself. It had been very reluctantly that he had even gone to the matchmaker. His Fùqīn had demanded it in fact. He had told Liu Gao that it was time to settle down and stop being such a dreamer. His Mǔqīn had just stood there, silent, like a good wife was to do. He supposed that was what his life would be like, a quiet wife, who would never go against anything he said. Which, for other men, that was fine, but Liu Gao was different. He wanted someone to talk to, someone who would keep him entertained. He could only hope that the matchmaker would actually make a good match this time.

After another hour, the matchmaker finally showed up to his home. She was very excited because the Chang daughter had accepted his proposal.

"Now we must submit your Bazi to the local fortune teller."

Liu Gao paled a bit. "Is it the same fortune teller who matched all of my brothers Bazi with that of their wives?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Of course it is Shǎ háizi. Who else would it be?"

"I meant no disrespect, but I asked because she has been very wrong about all of my brothers' matches. Liu Chen hates his wife, Liu Da cannot get his wife to stay in the same room as him long enough to even have a conversation, and don't get me started about poor Liu Song!"

"It does not matter what their marriages are like! You cannot back out of this now!"

"I do not wish to back out! I only wish for love." He said as he bowed his head.

"Love comes with time Liu Gao."

"Not for my family. Even my mother and father do not love each other."

"How would you know that?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.

"They do not have the look in their eyes. Mother is silent, and father only acknowledges her when she makes his meals."

"That is the proper way of things. A good wife is to be silent, able to take orders well, cater to her husband, not disobey him, and bear him healthy children."

"I would rather have a bride who will challenge the way I think. I would like to have long conversations with her."

"It sounds like you would rather marry a man." She stated flatly.

"That is the farthest thing from the truth. I'm saying that I would rather have a bride who thinks for herself than a servant-maid!"

"Liu Gao, you must get your head out of the clouds. What you speak of is crazy! Women are meant to be silent!"

"That rule doesn't stop you from talking all the time." He mumbled.

"I am a matchmaker!"

"My apologies, I meant nothing by my tone. I'm just frustrated."

"Well go to the market or something. I have to get these Bazi to the fortune teller. Go think at the temple or meditate in the forest. Something to clear that crazy mind of yours."

He nodded his head and showed her to the door. Maybe she was right. Maybe he just needed to think. He sighed heavily as he left his house and went into the village. Along the way, he thought about what his perfect woman would be like. She would, of course, be intelligent. She would have to be able to match his wit. Beautiful was the last thing he thought of. He knew that physical beauty would fade, but he wanted a kind-hearted wife who was beautiful on the inside as well as out.

He reached the edge of the village and sat down outside of the temple. The smell of incense burning filled his nostrils and was a small comfort to him. Maybe the matchmaker was right. Maybe he should just be content in marrying the Chang girl. Surely she couldn't be as bad as poor Liu Song's wife. That woman was a terror to both Liu Song and their little boy. Of course, Liu Song being the kind and gentle man that he was, let his wife walk over him. It angered Liu Gao beyond words.

"Are you okay Xiānshēng?"

Liu Gao looked up and found himself quickly lost in the most beautiful honey-colored eyes he had ever seen. "Y-yes. I'm fine."

"Okay. You just looked so angry."

He chuckled darkly. "I was a little angry, to be honest."

She smiled and sat on the bench next to him. "May I ask why?"

"Just thinking about my brother's wife."

"That bad?"

"She's horrid. I suppose I'm just nervous."

"I take it that you've been to see the matchmaker?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"I recognize that look of desperation." She said giggling.

"And how would you know the look?"

"I've been carrying it myself lately. My father just recently accepted a proposal for me. I guess I was hoping to stave off getting married a little bit longer."

"Why? Are you afraid of getting married?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Id' much rather marry for love."

Her eyes widened. "As would I, but that simply isn't done. My father was very adamant about this proposal. I'm the last girl in my family to be married."

"I'm the last of my brothers to be married as well. I just don't want a subservient wife. I would much rather have a woman who tests my mental limits and can debate with me."

She chuckled. "That's a fantasy if I ever heard one."

He relaxed a little. "So why don't you want to get married?"

"I just don't want to be tied down. I want a husband who wants me for me, and not just because our Bazi align properly. Our local fortune teller is terrible." She snickered.

"I could not agree more."

They sat and talked for a while longer until she had to leave. It was getting dark, so Liu Gao bid the strange young woman farewell. It wasn't until he had made it home and had settled down to sleep did he realize that he hadn't gotten her name. He decided it was probably for the best. He smiled as he fell asleep that night, thinking about Mì táng.

It had been a week since the matchmaker had taken Liu Gao's Bazi and the Bazi of the Chang girl to the fortune teller, and the matchmaker was just leaving his home. He had hoped that his results would be bad, so he could ask for Mì táng's hand instead. He had seen her every day in the village and had become very smitten with her in that time. She was everything he had been wanting in a wife, but to his dismay, he and the Chang girl were a match. The next step of course was the betrothal gifts and the betrothal letter that went along with them.

Liu Gao sighed in annoyance as he crumpled up the third attempt at his betrothal letter and tossed it aside. He was sitting outside the temple again, working on it, hoping that the calming aura of the temple would help out.

"Wording off?"

He smiled when he heard the dulcet tones of Mì táng. "I'm just frustrated. I really do not wish to marry this girl. Honestly, I-" He cut himself off, not wanting to reveal his true feelings to her.

She ignored his sudden stop. "Gāo yīgè, why don't you just call everything off? Your heart is not in it."

"I wish it were that simple Mì táng. My family would be forever shamed."

"At least you have a small choice in the matter. That Èmó de nǚrén has berated me from the start. 'You must accept this proposal! It wouldn't be proper to wait! No man will want you in a few years!' I want to strangle her!" She said as she dropped her head into her hands in frustration.

Liu Gao set his scrolls and inkwell down and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her sobbing frame. She leaned into his embrace and soon enough her sobs subsided. When she looked up at him, he wiped the tears from her face gently. She smiled at him as he continued to hold her. They both knew that they shouldn't be so close to one another, but it was like they were drawn to each other against their wills. Neither one knew what happened next, but their lips were engaged in a battle with their arms held on for dear life. When they pulled away from one another, they were both flushed and breathless. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

"I really wish that we had met sooner Mì táng. I would much rather marry you than tying myself to a woman that I've never met."

Her eyes darkened. "Do not say such things Gāo yīgè. You may actually be happy with your future bride! She may be the perfect match for you!"

He looked at her in confusion. "But what if she is not? What if she is horrid like my brothers' wives? Don't you and I deserve to be happy?"

Her spine stiffened and she stood quickly. "It is not about what we deserve. It is about our duties to our families. You and I should not see each other anymore. I-I have to go!" She turned and ran from him, leaving Liu Gao questioning what he had done wrong.

It was three days before he saw Mì táng again. She looked like she had been crying. The moment she spotted him, she ran to him and fell into his arms. He held her and stroked her back gently. They pull that this woman had over him was becoming a big problem. The matchmaker had come to him today and informed him that the Change family had accepted the betrothal gifts and were preparing for the arrival of the wedding gifts next. Liu Gao had hoped that her family would deny them and he could be with his beloved Mì táng instead of Chang Hui, but he knew that was a fantasy and nothing more.

She looked at him with a certain longing in her eyes. Liu Gao couldn't tear his gaze away from her. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She melted into his embrace. When he pulled away, she had a strange look in her eyes. He cocked his head to the side and smiled. She took his hand and lead him into the heavily wooded area behind the village. He stayed silent, but the questions lingered in his eyes. Once they were hidden well, she lunged into his arms and attacked his mouth with hers. Liu Gao didn't have time to ask what was happening before she started to divest him of his clothing. Realization dawned on him and he began to slip her clothes from her body.

Their coupling was frantic and full of passion. Hands roamed across soft patches of skin, lips moved in sync with one another, soft cries of ecstasy were released, bodies causing the leaves to rustle, declarations of love spoken in soft whispers. When their passion finally culminated, they lie on the soft grass of the forest floor, sweat covering their bodies. Liu Gao had never felt so exhilarated. He knew that what they had done was wrong. He was in the midst of getting a wife and she was in the process of getting a husband. Her reputation would be ruined if anyone found out about what they had just done.

"Gāo yīgè, we cannot be seen together anymore."

He sighed in frustration. "I know this Mì táng, but I feel that I cannot live without you in my life."

"I feel the same, but we both know what we have done is wrong." She stood and started to dress.

"Then give me one piece of comfort."

"What can I do?"

"Tell me your name. If I only keep this one memory, let me keep it knowing who you truly are."

She looked at the ground. "I-I cannot. Please just continue to be satisfied with the anonymity that we have."

"Why do you refuse to tell me your name?"

"It is better if we are nameless acquaintances."

He hung his head in defeat. "I will remember you forever my little Mì táng."

She gently kissed his lips. "As will I Gāo yīgè."

He watched as she slipped out of his life again, only this time, he knew it would be forever.

 

Liu Gao sat in his room waiting for the matchmaker to arrive. The Chang family had accepted all of the wedding gifts and they were now in the midst of approving the wedding date that Liu Gao's parents had selected. He was miserable, knowing that he would have to marry Chang Hui and not his Mì táng. His heart ached just thinking about her. He hadn't seen her since that fateful day in the woods. He knew what they had done was wrong, but he had fallen in love with the nameless girl with the honey colored eyes.

The days rolled on and Liu Gao took every opportunity to go to the village in hopes that he would see her again. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach, and he was afraid that it was an ill omen. He hoped that it had nothing to do with Mì táng. He loved her and he knew that she loved him, even though they both knew they shouldn't.

Finally, the ancestors seemed to smile down on Liu Gao and he ran into his precious Mì táng. She was sitting on the temple steps where they always met. She looked lost in her thoughts, but Liu Gao wasn't going to give her the chance to run away from him. He sat down beside her quickly and looked at her, waiting to see if she noticed him.

"If you keep staring at me, my head will gain a new hole."

He chuckled at her tone. "My apologies. I didn't think that you noticed when I sat down."

"I noticed. I'm just doing a lot of thinking today."

"May I ask what about?"

"My upcoming wedding. My parents and his have decided on a day not too far away. I came here to give you a proper goodbye because I know my new husband will not let me come to the village as I please."

"I understand. I've been avoiding the matchmaker lately. I know my wedding shall be soon as well."

"I-I need to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"I love you. I know I shouldn't, but I do."

He tipped her chin so she was forced to lock eyes with him. "I love you too my little Mì táng. I will never love someone as much as I love you."

"Do not make promises that you cannot keep."

"Oh but this one will be kept. You are the moon to my sun Mì táng. We go together perfectly and I will never have that again once I am married."

A stray tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, she saw the sad look in his eyes. They both knew that this was the end for them. Liu Gao continued to sit as he watched her get up and leave. He sighed in resignation. Hopefully, his new wife would be as wonderful as Mì táng.

Finally, the day that he had been dreading came. It was his wedding day, and he couldn't have been more depressed. He missed Mì táng and wished that he could see her again. Instead, he was about to tie himself to Chang Hui, a woman that he didn't know, nor had he ever seen her. He hoped that she would be like his secret lover, but he knew the futility of that thought. No one would ever be like Mì táng.

Heaving a sigh, Liu Gao stood and went to find his brothers. They along with their childhood friend Chen He would be carrying the bride's sedan back to Liu Gao's home. They all smiled and made small talk on the way to the bride's house. Once there, Chang Hui entered the covered sedan and sat inside, crying out as she was carried to Liu Gao's home. He had not been able to properly see her face as she was wearing the traditional red veil to symbolize her virginity, pureness, and youthfulness. He dreaded removing it from her, as they would be officially husband and wife then.

The walk back to his home seemed to fly by and all too soon, he had to welcome her to her new home. The ceremony was very nice, but Liu Gao kept thinking about his beloved Mì táng and how he would never see her again. The couple quietly made their pledges to one another and he took her hand, leading her to their bedchamber.

Liu Gao's spine stiffened as he and his new bride made the customary three bows or kowtow. One for heaven and earth, one for their parents, and the final one for each other. He heard her sniffle and he felt a pang of sadness for her, for he realized that she did not wish to be married either. He shook the thoughts from his head and gently took her veil in his hands and slowly removed it from his bride.

As their eyes met, a wide smile overtook both the bride and the groom. Standing before Liu Gao was Mì táng. His Mì táng. She had tears streaming down her face as he quickly pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"Mì táng, your name. Please say it."

"Well now that I am a married woman I must say it is Liu Hui, but two hours ago, it was Chang Hui."

"I could not be happier than I am right now!"

"I know one thing that will make you happier dear husband."

"And what would that be wife?"

"Well, you remember that little interlude we had in the woods near a month ago?"

He inhaled her soft scent. "Mmmmhmmm."

"I-I think I may be with child."

His eyes shot open and he looked down at her. "Are-are you sure?"

"Not entirely, but I believe so."

His face broke into a wide grin as he hugged her tightly. "Then all the more reason for us to celebrate! I'm so happy right now, I could burst!"

"Me too. I love you so much, Liu Gao."

"And I love you Liu Hui, my beautiful and perfect wife."

He kissed her soundly as they fell onto the bed together, sealing their marital bond.

The months flew by, and Liu Hui had been proven correct. Liu Gao was over the moon watching his wife grow round with their child. She looked more and more radiant with each passing day. It had become hard for her to do many things around the house, but Liu Gao had no reservations about helping her with any and everything that he could. Their life had been so happy since their wedding and the matchmaker did not let them forget her role in everything. She had made sure to visit the couple a month into their new life. They had smiled and spoken with her happily. She gushed over the couple and expressed her happiness that the couple were already expecting their first child, although she did muse a bit over the strange timeline. Some of the villagers had worked out that Liu Gao's bride was farther along than she should be, but none of them said a word. They saw the happiness that the couple shared and didn't want to spoil it. The young couple did everything together, and everyone couldn't help but marvel at how they were the happiest couple in the entire village. Liu Gao was so devoted to his young wife and she would do anything to make him happy.

One morning, as he sat reading, letting his bride sleep in, he heard a sharp cry from their bedroom. He ran through the house quickly to find her standing in the middle of their room, eyes wide with shock.

"L-Liu Gao! I need the midwives! The baby is coming!"

He nodded and kissed her quickly, running from their home and came back soon with the local midwives. He was about to be a father! The women kept him out of the room as his wife continued to bring their created life to this world. Time and again he heard the anguished cries of his wife, and time and again he was kept out of the room. He hated hearing her in such pain, but he knew that she was a fighter and that soon they would be a complete family.

The hours ticked by and Liu Gao began to get nervous. The cries in the room had died down to only be replaced with incoherent murmurs. Suddenly he heard a tiny, yet loud cry and he smiled. His child was in this world. It was a matter of time until he saw his love again. One of the midwives came out of the room with an odd look on her face.

"How are my wife and child?" He asked expectantly.

"Your son is strong and healthy. Any man would be proud to have created such a life."

"And my wife? How is she after giving birth?"

"I am so sorry Liu Gao, but she has passed on from this life. She fought hard, but she had lost too much blood and she faded away seconds after your son was born."

Liu Gao felt the room start to spin. No! His beloved Mì táng couldn't be dead! He pushed past the midwife and into the room where his wife lay, looking so peaceful. She looked as if she was asleep, but the moment he touched her face, he knew that she was gone. He was in a daze, but the midwife placed his newborn son into his arms. When he looked down at the tiny bundle, his son looked up at him with beautiful honey-colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the next chapter to the story. Thank you so much if you are reading this! I appreciate the reads I get on all of my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also just to clarify, Liu Gao=Joe Trohman, Liu Chen=Pete Wentz, Liu Da=Andy Hurley, Liu Song=Patrick Stump, and Chen He=Brendon Urie. Had to add them in here somewhere. :D


	3. Egypt 100 B.C.

Ebio sat in the back of the bakery waiting. The daily delivery of barley and wheat would soon be here and she was determined to intercept it before her father did. She didn't just love baking all of the cakes and loaves, she was completely smitten with the farmer that supplied them with their ingredients. His name was Maskini, and Ebio could never get close enough to be able to speak to him. She had heard her father speak to him, and she was totally in love with the sound of his voice. Today would change that. She had perched herself in the back of the shop, awaiting the high sun.

She heard a shuffling sound and turned her head sharply. It was Maskini! She quickly opened the door and let the young man inside. He hadn't noticed her yet, but the moment he turned around he saw her and his eyes widened.

"Oh! Hello!"

"Hello, Maskini."

He cocked his eyebrows at her. "I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I do not know who you are."

She blushed. "I am Ebio, the daughter of Dakarai, the owner of this shop."

"Well, it is wonderful to finally meet you. Your father speaks very highly of you. He seems to be supremely proud of you."

"I only wish to please him. My mother was taken away many years ago, and it has only been us and my brother since then."

"I apologize. I did not know."

"No need to apologize. We're happy. We miss her, but there is nothing that can be done anymore. The Pharoah would not even try to help us."

"That's awful!"

Before Maskini could continue, Ebio's father Dakarai walked in. "Maskini, so good to see you. Ebio, why did you not tell me that the delivery was here?"

"I- uh."

"No need sir, she was helping me put it away."

Dakarai's eyebrows raised. "Oh, she was? Well then, I will leave her to help you."

"Thank you, sir."

As her father left, Ebio smiled. "You know he is going to ask me so many questions once you leave."

Maskini smiled. "That's okay. Just tell him the truth."

"And what exactly is the truth?" She slyly asked.

"That I wanted to talk to the most beautiful woman in the kingdom."

She blushed furiously. "Why sir, are you flirting with me?"

He stepped closer to her and his voice dropped. "That depends. Is it working?"

She smiled. "Maybe. I have things to do now. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Only if you're here waiting for me again Ebio."

She could only blush and nod as he kissed her hand and walked away. She floated around the shop for the rest of the day. high on the fact that Maskini did, in fact, seem to be attracted to her too. It wasn't until she and her father were back home and about to eat dinner that he said anything to her.

"Ebio, what are your thoughts on Maskini?" He questioned cautiously.

"He seems to be a hard-working man. His wife must be extremely happy with him."

"He is not married, but that doesn't mean that you can throw yourself at him."

"I would never do that father. I simply find him polite and charming. Nothing more."

"Uh huh. So why did you sit by the back door of the shop for half of the day?"

"Okay, you caught me. I always wanted to speak to him, father. I really do find him pleasant to be around. After the short time that he and I spoke today, I feel as if I've met him before."

"Oh?"

"Yes, almost like our souls have met before."

"That may be so my dear. Just be careful okay? I trust you and your intuition. I've raised you to the best of my abilities, and I only wish to see you happy."

"I know father. You have done very well in that respect. I promise you. I couldn't ask for a better life."

"That makes me happy my daughter. I only want what is best for you. You are a fine young woman of 17, and if you feel so strongly about Maskini, then you should explore these feelings."

Ebio nodded and continued to think about the tall man who's blue eyes had already stolen her heart.

The next few days were much of the same, Maskini making his deliveries while Ebio intercepted them. They would chat for a while and then he would leave after kissing her hand sweetly. Sure there was a small 5 year age gap, but that was nothing unusual. Some of Ebio's closest friends had already been married off by the time they had turned 17 and to men much older than they.

At the end of the week, Maskini surprised her with an out of the ordinary request. They had been chatting like they always did, but he seemed distressed, pacing back and forth in the back of the shop. He acted very nervous and unsure of himself, which was a stark contrast to how confident he usually was. As he made his fourth revolution around the small room, Ebio finally stopped him.

"Maskini, please tell me what is bothering you."

"Well, nothing, actually. I just suppose that I am nervous."

"I can see that, but why?"

"I, well, I wanted to know if you would like to go swimming with me after you and your father closed the shop today."

Ebio smiled as a slight blush tinted her cheeks. "That sounds marvelous Maskini. I would love to. I need to ask my father's permission first."

"Of course! Well, I will come by after the shop is closed for the day."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

He turned and left the shop as Ebio calmly made her way to her father. It had been a slow day, so luckily, no one was there when she walked up beside him. Dakarai looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Yes, you can go swimming with Maskini later this evening."

"How did you know?"

"You two aren't exactly quiet my daughter."

Ebio blushed furiously. She smiled and kissed her father on the cheek and went back into the store-room to begin grinding the grains for the next day's goods. She couldn't help but daydream about the man who had completely enthralled her. His smile was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen before. It was honestly only outdone by his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of pale blue that Ebio had ever had the pleasure of seeing. He was tall, and his skin bore the shade of a man who was under the sun day in and day out. Oh, how she loved to see him come to the bakery...

Later that afternoon, Maskini made it back to the shop to find Ebio sitting out front waiting for him. He smiled at her unrestrained as he walked up to where she sat. He held his hand out to her and she readily accepted it. They walked hand-in-hand chatting quietly about their days as they made their way to the banks of the Nile.

"So Ebio, I have a question for you, and you do not have to answer it if you do not wish to. Why are you not married?"

"Well, my father did wish for me to marry five years ago, as is the custom, but when he saw how unhappy I had become, he decided that I could marry whenever I wished instead. To be truthful, I've always wanted to marry for love instead of for duty. It sounds crazy doesn't it?" She chuckled.

"Not at all. That is why I have not married yet myself. I want a woman who wants to be married to me because she loves me, not because I arrange it with her father. Then again, not many women truly want to marry a farmer. Far too beneath them."

"I do not understand that honestly."

"Farming is very laborious. Drought can ruin you, as well as floods. It's a delicate balance that you must keep. Not to mention, the work is back-breaking. I do so enjoy it though. It's as if Geb is smiling down on you and rewarding you for tending to his earth."

"You make it sound amazing Maskini. You truly enjoy your labor. I think that makes all the difference in the world. I enjoy working the bakery with my father, but I long to be outside most days."

"I take it you enjoy the outside?"

"Very much so. Father takes me on weekly hunting trips and I am my happiest then."

They continued their chat until they made it to the shores of the Nile. Usually, it was overflowing with people, but the Pharoah and all the wealthy families had been throwing lavish parties, so the banks were fairly deserted. Maskini watched in awe as Ebio's face lit up and she ran at full speed and dove into the water. It filled him with joy to see her have so much fun. It was in that moment that he fell completely in love with her. He was going to do anything he could to make her fall in love with him too.

The weeks passed and Ebio grew closer and closer to Maskini. She spoke of him often to her father, unknowing that Maskini had also been speaking to him about her as well. Dakarai listened at great lengths to both of them of course and often sat at night wondering if they would admit their affections to each other. He knew that without a doubt he would give his blessing for a union between the two. Maskini was a fine man in his prime, and his beautiful daughter Ebio was an intelligent and quick-witted woman who would be a perfect match for the young farmer. Not to mention, their union would be very beneficial for both families. Maskini would always have a place to sell his grain, and Dakarai would always have grain for his bakery. If only he could push the two to admit their feelings to each other.

The morning came and Dakarai pulled Ebio aside before they opened the bakery for the day. "Daughter, why don't you go and see if Maskini needs any help today?"

"What about the bakery?"

"Your brother will help me today. He will be taking it over someday when I pass into the afterlife, so he needs to know more about it anyway."

"Well, if you insist father. I'll be home before sundown."

"I will see you then."

As Ebio walked down the path to Maskini's home, she couldn't help but wonder what her father was up to. It was generally frowned upon to let your daughter go off with an unmarried man alone, but he trusted her and her judgment. Surely he didn't have some elaborate plan brewing. As she turned off the road, her eyes caught a glimpse of a figure standing in the middle of the barley field. She knew that it could be Maskini. Praise be to the Gods for they had blessed him. Unrestrained lust flowed through Ebio as her eyes continued to drink in his form. As if he felt her eyes boring a hole into him, his gaze was lifted to the young woman at the edge of the field. He waived as she shook her thought from her head and walked towards him. He enveloped her in a hug once she was close enough to him. She smiled as she returned the hug with fervor.

As he pulled away, he brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled. "What are you doing here Ebio?"

"Well, father thought you might need some help today, so he sent me over."

"That was nice of him to think of me, and even nicer of you to come."

"Oh, well, it's no trouble at all. I enjoy every moment that I get with you."

"I enjoy your company as well. I've almost completed my harvest for the day, so if you wish, you can help with deliveries once I've finished up."

"That sounds like a great idea."

He turned and went back to his harvest while Ebio continued to watch him. She marveled at how his back muscles rippled under the morning sun. She was suddenly assaulted of visions of starting a family with him. Maybe she should speak to her father about Maskini. He would be a fine husband and surely her father would agree. She hadn't realized how long she had been daydreaming until Maskini had tapped her shoulder in an effort to get her attention.

"Ebio? Are you okay?" He had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm well. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"I'd love to hear your thoughts."

She blushed heavily. "There's nothing of importance."

"Nonsense! You're incredibly fascinating. If I may be so bold, I would go so far as to say that I would love to marry a woman just like you."

"Well, since you said it first, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Thinking what? Is there someone in the village that you wish to marry?"

"Yes actually. You."

He stopped in his tracks and turned, looking deep into her eyes. "Ebio, are you saying that you share my feelings?"

"If you wish to marry me, then yes I do."

He grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "Do you wish for me to speak to your father and ask for your hand because nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips collided with his heatedly. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him. His lips parted from hers and he trailed kisses across her jaw as a small sigh escaped her lips. He smiled against her cheek before pulling away and looking her in the eyes.

"How about we deliver your father's grain last, so I can speak to him?"

"Wonderful idea. Let's get these other deliveries out of the way."

Maskini chuckled as he led her to his grain cart....

 

***FIVE MONTHS LATER***

Ebio and Maskini had been successful in their conversation with her father and had been almost immediately married. She had moved into his small home with him and delighted in helping him in the field and with deliveries. The only mark on the last month had been that Dakarai had passed away. He had lived a full life, and passed into the afterlife surrounded by his family. Ebio's brother and his family had taken over the bakery, so she didn't feel a sense of duty to be there as often any longer. That of course, meant spending almost every moment of her day with Maskini. There had been more than one occasion that they had found themselves unable to make it home before their passion overtook them and they made love in the middle of the field.

It was no surprise to them of course, when Ebio found herself in the early stages of pregnancy. Dakarai had been able to see her begin to grow round with the next generation of the family before he passed, but it still made Ebio cling to Maskini at night when the sorrow overtook her. She knew that he had been abundantly happy for them when he found out, but not long after that he had passed, and Ebio was at least comforted a small amount by the fact that her father knew.

She sighed as she got out of bed and walked outside of their home. She sat herself down on the doorstep and looking at the night sky. She gently stroked her growing belly as she stared in awe at the vast expanse of stars. She was so engrossed that she didn't hear her husband come outside and sit down beside her. She jumped slightly when he put his arm around her shoulders.

"My love, what is troubling you?"

"I cannot sleep again."

"The same reason?"

She hung her head and nodded slowly. "I can't get the thought out of my head. I know you keep saying that it was just a dream Maskini, but it has not left me. It always seems to real."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have that dream every other night. They never leave me. I wake up in a cold sweat because all I can see when I close my eyes is your prone form on the ground in our field."

"Maybe we should go see one of the priests. Prayer wouldn't go unnoticed to the Gods surely."

"That may ease my mind a little dear husband."

"Good. Then it's settled. We will go to the temple tomorrow before I begin the deliveries."

"I wish you would consent to go sooner."

"Dear wife, you've said that your dream takes place during the plant. It is still harvesting time. Do not worry so much. Come, let's go back to bed."

Ebio nodded and followed Maskini back into their home. She hoped the feeling of dread would leave her. Everything would be fine surely.

The next morning Maskini left for the field as usual, but the same cloud of dread was hanging over Ebio's head. She tried in vain several times to have him stay home, but he insisted that he needed to provide for her and their unborn child. It was with great reluctance that she finally allowed him to leave their home. Most of the morning was spent pacing the floor for Ebio. She felt as though she would go mad in her solitude. She prayed to any and all Gods that her beloved husband would be okay, but worry still threatened to strangle her.

Around midday, Ebio suddenly collapsed, feeling as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. She was dazed for a moment before adrenaline surged through her veins and she left the house as quickly as her pregnant body would allow. She headed immediately to the fields. She hoped that her dream had not come true, but as she got closer, her heart sank. She did not see Maskini anywhere. She searched the rows of grain as tears began to flow from her eyes, blurring her vision. She let out a strangled, anguished cry the moment she saw him. He was laying on his side at an odd angle as if he had attempted to crawl home. She fell to her knees by his side. His breaths were short and very labored. He looked up at his wife and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I did not listen to you, my love."

"Shhh. None of that talk dear husband. We'll get you to the healer and you will be fine."

"Ebio, I am not long for this world. A serpent took me by surprise and lashed out at me." He pointed at the wound near his calf.

"Maskini, you must hang on. I cannot raise our baby alone. I need you. I love you."

"I love you too my dear, but the Gods wish to take me to the afterlife. Please, let me hold on to you. I wish to be as close to you as possible."

She sat down fully and helped him move so that his head was in her lap. She held both of his hands in hers and broke into heavy sobs. They both knew that his time was short. Ebio comforted him as much as she could while he professed his undying love for her over and over again. She leaned down as best she could and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. Her tears coated his tanned face as he took his final breath and slipped away from her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I am such a horrible author! I apologize for taking so long to update. I swear I'm getting my shit together for all of you! Thank you to anyone who is still reading my stories and enjoying them. These next few chapters are going to get a bit graphic, and not in a sexual way. Well, maybe a little in a sexual way. Only 5 more chapters until this is finished. I love all of you!


	4. Rome 315 A.D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a teeny tiny amount of smutty goodness in it. There is also a slight gore warning for the end of said chapter.

Celsus stood in his owner's atrium nervously. He didn't know why he had been called in by the master, but he had a suspicion that it had to do with the master's wife Cassia. There had been some very secretive trysts between Celsus and her, and he was afraid that Augustus had found them out.

Augustus entered the room and stood in front of his much taller slave with a disapproving look on his face. "Celsus, how long have you been in my service?"

"Ummm about fifteen years master."

"Do you believe that after fifteen years that I can trust you?"

"Yes, sir. I would give my life for you."

"Good. I need you to do something for me. Normally, I would not ask a thing of this nature of you, but it is a delicate matter, and I must be certain that it will be handled secretively."

"What do you wish of me master?"

"I need you to find out who it is that my young wife has been sleeping with. I know she is having an affair, but I cannot yet prove it."

"So you wish for me to spy on the mistress."

"In a manner of speaking yes. I am assigning you to be her personal servant."

"But master, Caius, and Antonia take care of the madam."

"I understand that Celsus. They will still help her with her day to day business, but you are to essentially be her personal bodyguard. I want you to go out with her when she goes into the city. When she goes to the market, or even to the temple. I want you to go with her and keep an eye on her no matter what. She will not make a mockery of me!"

"What will you do if she is having an affair master?"

"I will divorce her and send her back to her father, should he want her afterward."

"Why not just divorce her now? Surely you do not have to have adultery as a reason, sir."

"Of course I don't, but I would rather have a better reason that just a gut feeling."

"Of course sir. I apologize for speaking out of turn."

"Nonsense Celsus. You know that you may speak openly with me. You have been loyal to me for all of these years."

"When would you like for me to begin looking after madam?"

"As soon as possible. Send Valeria in here on your way as well."

Celsus nodded and took his leave. He had to find Cassia and tell her of her husband's suspicions. Before he could find her, however, he ran headlong into Caius. "My apologies Caius. I was looking for the mistress."

The small man looked up at Celsus, his blue-green eyes wide. "She is just leaving the bath. Valeria is in her chambers with her now. How did your meeting with the master go?"

"It went well. It seems that he belives that she is being unfaithful to him."

"Well, my friend, we both know the answer to that."

"Lower your voice, Caius. We wouldn't want him to think that you are in leagues with her supposed lover."

Caius chuckled darkly, his tawny hair shifting with small movement. "Celsus, we all know. The only person who is still in the dark is the master. Honestly, none of us will say a word that would betray you. The master may be a somewhat lenient man, but he is not universally loved. Especially by Antonia and I."

Celsus nodded his head carefully. The master was known for his fury. He was downright scary when he was angry, so it was best to stay on his good side. Antonia had found that out the hard way. She had refused to lie with the master, and he had punished her severely. It still haunted all of the house slaves to that very day. She had been whipped soundly, and then held down while the word 'scortum' had been branded into her forehead. It was unusually unfair and all of the other slaves of the house had banded together to comfort Antonia in the aftermath. Caius, of course, had taken it more to heart than anyone else. He was head over heels in love with Antonia and it pained him to see the shame in her eyes day after day.

Not long after that incident, the master had married the young and beautiful Cassia Lucia Flava. Her father was one of the most powerful men in the Senate and it had been a good business deal for Augustus to marry her. She had been miserable from the start though. Maybe it had been no surprise that she and Celsus had begun a relationship behind Augustus' back.

****FLASHBACK TWO YEARS PRIOR****

The day had started out as a normal one for Celsus. He had just returned from the market with the master and had been sent to find Cassia. Little did he know that his destiny would be changed drastically. He rounded the corner and entered the outer area of the lavish bedroom that Cassia resided in. He was lost in his thoughts, and as such, did not notice that she was dressing for the day. He stopped short, his face ablaze, and attempted to back out of the room. He was stopped by Cassia's melodious voice.

"Is there something you need Celsus?"

"My apologies madam, but the master sent me to find you."

"Give me just one moment to finish and I will come with you."

"Of course madam."

"Antonia, as always, you are an invaluable help to me in the mornings. Where would I be without you?" Cassia mused as she held a wide smile for the slave.

"I do my best madam."

"Well, your best is wonderful. I truly appreciate everything you do."

"Thank you, madam." Antonia bowed and scurried away.

Cassia turned and smiled brightly at Celsus. "Come, let's not keep the master waiting."

"Yes madam."

The two walked in silence and Cassia parted from Celsus with another smile once they made it to Augustus' chambers. Celsus left and went about his daily tasks, but about three hours later, he found himself at Cassia's door. She was crying and it bothered Celsus to hear her. Augustus had left for the bath house just before, so he felt an obligation to make sure that Cassia was okay. He stepped inside of her room and quietly cleared his throat. She sat up quickly and wiped her eyes.

"Celsus, I apologize. I thought I was alone in the house."

"No madam. Slaves cannot leave the household unless the master says so. Are you okay?"

"Not really, and please, you may call me Cassia."

"I cannot madam. The master would not approve."

"To hell with his approval. I care not what he approves of. I do not even wish to be in this house with him. But, he is my husband,"

"Why do you not seek a divorce?"

"My father was adamant that I make this work. Augustus has had my father convinced that our marriage would be most beneficial since I was ten."

"I'm sorry madam."

"It's of no matter I suppose. As long as I can be around everyone else in the household, I can make it work."

"I noticed that you are uncommonly nice to all of us slaves."

"Just because Augustus owns you, does not make you lesser people. You all still have feelings, and bleed the same as everyone else. You are people regardless of your station in life."

"That honestly means more than my words can express."

"You all have been the best thing about being here honestly. I know that life could be worse of course, but I feel as if I am a slave here as well." She chuckled darkly, "Listen to me, rambling on and on as if I have the worst life. Tell me about you, Celsus. How did you come to be part of Augustus' household?"

"Well, uh, his family has owned mine for generations honestly. I became his personal slave when I turned ten. He has owned me for near thirteen years now."

"I cannot imagine being in that man's service for so long. I would have run away long ago."

"It means staying alive, so I do not test the master."

"That makes sense. Well, in any case, I'm grateful to be attended by such wonderful people."

"You are a joy to attend to madam!"

Both Celsus and Cassia turned to see Antonia and Caius standing in the doorway.

Cassia smiled at the two. "I swear to all of you that I will never treat you as if you are inferior to me."

Antonia spoke up in a soft voice. "You are a better human than the master. If you ever leave us, I beg of you, take me with you."

"I do not intend to leave, but if I ever do, I will do my best for you dear Antonia."

Antonia bowed and turned to leave with Caius following close behind. Celsus turned to Cassia and bowed as well, taking his leave before the master returned.

***END FLASHBACK***

Celsus finally made it to Cassia's room that night after everyone was asleep. It was how they had gotten away with their affair for so long. That, and the other slaves were more loyal to Cassia than Augustus. She was far more benevolent than he was.

Celsus slipped into the room and found her awake and waiting for him. She smiled when he entered. "I missed you today amica mea."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I missed you as well carissime. I have some disconcerting news."

"What is it? Augustus found out about us?"

"Not exactly."

She pulled away, concern shining in her eyes. "What does not exactly mean Celsus?"

"It means that he knows you are sleeping with someone other than him, but he does not know who. I have been assigned to find that part out."

"What?!"

"He tasked me with finding out who your lover is. A bit funny if you ask me."

"This is not funny Celsus. If he finds out that you are my lover he will kill you!"

"He is not going to find out. I have a plan."

"What? Divorce him and take you, Antonia, and Caius with me?"

"Exactly."

"He would never allow it. Especially not you! You are his most trusted servant. He would kill both of us before he allowed that."

"I did not think of that. We will have to devise a new plan then."

"I already have one dear Celsus."

"What are you thinking?"

"We end this now. I should have never let this begin."

"I am as much at fault as you are carissime."

"Except Augustus would never put me to death. My father would have him crucified. You, however, he would behead. I cannot allow your life to be in danger. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you Cassia. You are my reason for being. I will not allow him to keep us apart."

"Don't you see Celsus, he has already kept us apart. You are his slave, and I, his wife. We cannot be together."

He hung his head in defeat and nodded slowly She would never see his point of view "I love you Cassia, and that, will never change."

Silent tears ran down her face as he left her room. She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to the first time she and Celsus had consummated their passions.

 

***FLASHBACK***

 

It had been over a month since Celsus had found Cassia crying in her room and in that time, the two had grown extremely close. Augustus had mistaken the pair's affections for one another as a slave wishing to keep his master happy by taking extra care of the madam. It, of course, was far more than that. Celsus had fallen head-over-heels in love with Cassia, and of course, she had fallen for the tall slave. Anytime they were together she caught herself gazing into his clear sapphire eyes, and aching to run her fingers through his coffee-colored hair. She knew what she felt for Celsus was wrong, but he cared for her more than her callous husband. Sure Augustus was wealthy and eligible, but he had no tenderness about him. Maybe that's why she only interacted with him when she absolutely had to. Luckily he had been tied up with Senate meetings every day, so she tried to spend her time at home with only the slaves to keep her company.

Cassia was wandering around the Domus just enjoying the day. She hadn't realized yet, but she had inadvertently made her way into the slaves quarters. More directly, she had found her way to Celsus' room. She finally noticed where she was when she looked up and saw him pulling his linen tunic over his body. Cassia was enthralled by the sinewy muscles of his back; how they rippled as he tugged the garment over his torso. He was taken by surprise when she reached out and unconsciously ran her fingers across his heated skin. He jumped and turned around hurriedly, not knowing he had a visitor. 

"Oh! Mistress! I did not know that you were home. I thought you would have accompanied the master to the Senate this morning."

"I would have, but I wished to have some time away from Augustus. I do apologize for touching you, Celsus. I was drawn in. I-I could not help myself."

"Do not apologize madam. I was just startled a bit. Usually, people keep their distance from slaves."

"I'm sorry. You are just...well, you're quite beautiful."

Celsus' eyes went wide and he began fidgeting with the hem of his tunic. "Uh, th-thank you, madam. I-I really do not know how to respond."

"I'm not sure myself. I really don't know what to say honestly. I just feel this connection to you."

"Like maybe we were together in a past life?"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"I've felt that way since we first met madam. Almost like I've known you before."

She stepped closer to him, her scent filling his nostrils and putting his nerves at ease. "I feel it too Celsus. I need to be close to you."

"The master would not be pleased madam." His voice was a strange mixture of husky with desire and taut with anticipation.

She took another step toward him and grabbed his hands, bringing them around her waist. "I truly do not care what Augustus would be pleased by."

Celsus swallowed thickly and leaned closer to her. "I swear, I will never tell him, madam."

"Please, call me Cassia." Her voice was breathy and light.

"Cassia."

Their lips met with a fiery passion as his arms pulled her snugly against his own body. Her arms snaked around his neck as her fingers finally reached up and tangled through his thick, coiled hair. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue slid into her mouth, tangling with hers. One hand kept her pressed to his body while the other slid up her body and cupped her breast, flicking his thumb over one of her hardened nipples. Her head fell back and he took the opportunity to begin planting kisses along her collarbone. She reached down and grabbed at the hem of his tunic. They parted long enough for her to slip off the garment and marvel at his naked form. His body language shifted under the weight of her gaze, but his bashfulness soon morphed into boldness as he reached forward and untied the belt below her breasts that held her chiton in place. He stared in wonder at the fine silk draped over her body. It was almost transparent in the dim lighting of his room. She smiled as she slid the fabric off of her body and stood before him naked and wanting.

Celsus took Cassia into his arms and lifted her effortlessly, carefully depositing her onto his small bed. He leaned down and kissed the delicate skin between her breasts and positioned himself between her legs. He hesitated for a moment, knowing that this was well past the point of no return for them. She responded in kind by wrapping her legs around him and pulling his body to hers, him fully inside of her.

He tried to go slowly, he truly did, but the month of built-up tension was releasing itself with every thrust. Cassia kept her legs securely around his waist as he drove into her harder and faster. It did not take long for both of them to cry out in the rapture of the moment as she clenched around him, and he spilled inside of her.

They lay in his bed for a few moments, out of breath with a sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Celsus had lain his head upon her breast and she was gently running her fingers through the tangled mop.

"Mmmmm. That is quite soothing madam."

"Cassia. Please call me Cassia. I do believe that after the intimacy that we just shared that you should call me by my name."

"Okay, but only away from the master."

"That would be most wise. Augustus does not need to think that you are being disrespectful."

"Agreed. I do feel that we must get dressed now. It would not do to be caught together like this."

She sighed. "If we must."

The pair dressed and Celsus called Antonia to attend to Cassia in her room. She did need to look presentable before the master came home. As Cassia and Antonia left the servants quarters, Celsus saw Caius give him a smirk and walk away. Things in the household were going to be very different from now on.

 

***END FLASHBACK***

 

Cassia sighed as she thought about how much she truly loved Celsus. She had to tell Augustus that she wished to be granted a divorce. She couldn't put her wants in front of Celsus' life. He deserved better than to face the wrath of her husband. She settled down in her bed, trying to decide how to tell Augustus.

The next morning, Augustus had left the household before Cassia had awoken from her slumber. She resolved to find Celsus and tell him what she had decided. She meandered through the house until she stumbled upon Caius and Antonia in a deserted room. Their arms were wrapped around one another in a passionate embrace. Their lips were millimeters apart. She felt a longing to be with Celsus seeing the couple in front of her.

"They are so in love. I envy the freedom they have to show their affections."

Cassia turned and smiled at her lover. "As do I. I'm happy to have found you. I must speak with you."

"I do believe, dear Cassia, that I was the one to find you."

She chuckled. "Be that as it may, I still must speak to you in private."

"Madam. Celsus and yourself may speak freely in the presence of Antonia and myself. We have known about they two of you since the beginning."

Cassia was wide-eyed. "You have been keeping our secret from Augustus?"

"Yes, madam. As I told Celsus yesterday, the master is not universally loved. Especially by Antonia and myself."

"Why do you hate him so Caius?"

"Is it not obvious? He has shamed Antonia by branding her forehead. And for what? Only because she refused to lie with him!" The young man's voice was dripping with venom.

"I had no idea. Antonia, I am so sorry. What he's done here has sealed my decision."

"What decision carissime?"

Cassia shifted from one foot to the other, then began pacing the room. "I am going to request a divorce on the steps of the Senate. When that is granted, I plan on taking your advice dear Celsus and I will ask to take you three with me. I will even buy you if that is what it takes. I cannot let him continue to lord over you as if you were dirt on his sandals. You three have been the entire reason that I have stayed as long as I have."

The three slaves looked at Cassia with hope. She didn't intend on leaving without them. Hopefully, Augustus would accept her offer. They could only dream that he would allow her to take all three of them.

Later that night, Augustus was in his library when Cassia made her presence known. He looked up from a scroll that he was reading and nodded for her to enter. Cassia shifted back and forth a bot before finally resigning herself to sitting.

"Augustus, I am not happy. I wish for a divorce."

"As do I Cassia. You haven't been happy since your first day here. We will go to the Senate tomorrow to have it formally acknowledged."

A large sigh escaped her lips as the pressure of her petition no longer weighed on her. "I do have one more request."

"What is it?"

"Allow me to take Caius, Antonia, and Celsus with me. They have been the most attentive slaves that I have ever known."

"You may have Caius and Antonia. I have no use for them, but Celsus is my personal slave and as such, I will not allow him to be taken from this household."

"Caius is so young and small, please allow me to take Celsus as well. He needs to have the protection. I'll even pay you for him. As much as you want."

"I said no Cassia. Celsus will stay with me."

She stood up hastily, her eyes ablaze. "You will allow me to take Celsus or I will see to it that everyone in the Roman Empire knows of your cruelty."

"And if you do that dear wife, I will make sure that all of Rome knows what a scortum you are. Do you think that I do not know of your affair? We will do this my way, or I will find out who your lover is and cut off his head personally!"

"You are a monster, Augustus!"

"And you are an adulterous bitch Cassia. I will meet you on the steps of the Senate tomorrow." He stood and strode out of the room without a backward glance.

Cassia was fuming. How dare Augustus say the things he said! Then again, they were nothing short of the truth. She had hoped at least a tiny bit that he would fully accept her deal, but deep down she knew that he would not. She made her way to the servants quarters and heaved a sigh as she found Celsus, Antonia, and Caius all waiting for her.

Antonia was the first on her feet and over to Cassia. "What did the master say?" Her voice quivered with the question.

Cassia dropped her head into her hands. "He will allow me to have you and Caius, but he has made it clear that Celsus will be to stay here. I have failed you!"

Celsus crossed the room and wrapped Cassia in his strong arms. "None of that talk carissime. I will be fine. At least you have freed Antonia and Caius from the cruelty."

"He is still keeping us apart my love."

"We will figure something out. We have all the time in the world."

Cassia snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. Maybe Celsus was right. Maybe everything would work out in the end. The thought didn't stop the feelings of doubt that crept deep into her soul. Something bad was coming, but she had no idea what.

The next morning, after Caius and Antonia helped Cassia prepare for the day, they made their way to the steps of the Senate. Cassia's heart dropped into her stomach when she saw Celsus chained to one of the columns with Augustus next to him. She pushed her way through the crowd that had already gathered in the early morning hours straight toward her soon-to-be ex-husband. "What is the meaning of this? What has Celsus done?!"

"You know exactly what he has done dear wife." The last word was practically spat from his mouth in fury.

"I know nothing of the sort Augustus. Now, I demand you tell me what he has done!"

"I saw the two of you last night. I heard the familiar names you used with each other. I know that it is Celsus that you have been cavorting with! I could have dealt with you being adulterous with another senator, even a soldier I would have over looked, but a slave Cassia? This is too much!" He turned and looked at Celsus, "And you! You were my most trusted slave. How dare you betray me as you have? Have I not always been good to you?"

Celsus hung his head. "Yes master, but I will still stand by what I have done. You cannot help who you love." He looked up and locked eyes with Cassia. "And I do love her. I do not regret where loving her has taken me. I would do it all over again if I were given the chance."

A murmur ran through the crowd. No slave had ever spoken to his master in such a way. Augustus looked at his slave in disgust. "Your tongue has finally sealed your fate. I hope it has been worth it because these are your last moments."

"Augustus no! Please! I love him. I will pay you any price that you wish for him. Just do not take his life!" Cassia pleaded, falling to her knees at Augustus' feet.

"Ah, but you see, the price I wish for him is his blood spilled on these very steps. Say goodbye to your lover Cassia."

She locked eyes with Celsus as he mouthed 'I love you'. Her vision blurred with semi-shed tears as she reciprocated the phrase to him. Before anything else could be said, Augustus' sword fell through the air and the light left Celsus' eyes as his head was sliced clean off. Cassia screamed in agony as Antonia and Caius rushed to her side and attempted to pull her away from Celsus' body.

Augustus walked past and said his final words to his now ex-wife. "You may still keep Antonia and Caius as per our agreement, but neither you or they are welcome near my household ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after almost a year, I have finally gotten another chapter on this one finished. I'm sorry it took so long everyone. 2017 was not my year to be productive. I'm attempting to get everything sorted out and get my stories either updated or put on temporary hold while I focus on just a few of them. I do hope you enjoy this story and if you do, feel free to leave me some feedback. I could always use constructive criticism. Thank you for continuing to read my work. I truly appreciate it. Much love to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my newest story. It is Joe Trohman centric. I have tried to be as historically accurate as possible, but I have of course taken a few liberties with it as all fiction writers do. Please read and review to let me know what you think. Cheers!


End file.
